


Маленькая рыбка

by lizzard_ash (bad_lynx)



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_lynx/pseuds/lizzard_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Морфей умер, Смерть переживает его потерю. Первая встреча Смерти и нового Сна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая рыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



Она как раз чистит аквариум, когда слышит его зов.

— Сестра?

Ей бы следовало ожидать этого, но мысли о Сне по-прежнему причиняют боль, и правда в том, что Смерть просто старается о нем не думать. Безуспешно, конечно же.

— Сестра? Я нахожусь в своей Галерее и держу в руках твой Знак. Ответишь ли ты мне?

Рыбка, которую она как раз перемещает из аквариума в кружку, так и застывает на полпути, отчаянно трепыхаясь на воздухе. Смерть вздрагивает и быстро опускает сачок. Шлепнувшись в воду, рыбка перестаёт панически биться и почти сразу привыкает к новой емкости, мягко колыхая полупрозрачными вуалевыми плавниками и задевая ими стенки и своего собрата, который уже плавает там. На чашке сбоку нарисован пёсик Снупи — Смерти он нравится.

Сон никогда не понимал этого — Снупи, золотые рыбки, широкополые шляпы, игра в "классики", американские горки... все эти легкомысленные и эфемерные атрибуты человечности, которыми она наслаждалась. Смерть притаскивала его на занятия сальсой и на любительские театральные постановки, футбольные матчи и детские праздники, а он всегда плелся за ней с вежливым - или иногда раздраженным - непониманием на бледном лице. Сон знает — знал — что она искренне наслаждается этими вещами, но никогда не понимал этого.

Хотя, возможно, ближе к концу... но она не хочет думать об этом.

— Сестра?

Это его голос. Смерть увидит его лицо в окружении белого вихря. Его. Но — не его, как и Сумасшествие — уже не Счастье, и Разрушение — уже давно не Изменение. Да и Страдание — совсем не та, какой она была прежде, в самом начале, до того, как умерла.

Она любит его, конечно, она ведь осталась прежней. Но ей всё ещё больно, что Морфей ушёл. Несмотря на то, что она знает, что это было неизбежно, и под конец он так сильно хотел умереть. Даже несмотря на то, что она понимает — произошедшее естественно, как смена сезонов. Даже зная всё это, Смерть горюет так остро и сильно, как могут только люди — она научилась у них, столетиями наблюдая за их жизнями. Только теперь в сотни раз хуже. Когда умерла Страдание, Смерть грустила, как грустит о каждой прерванной жизни, но это не разбило ей сердце. Из всех её братьев и сестер именно Морфей, несмотря на всё его упрямство, едкость и несговорчивость, всегда был ей наиболее близок.

Смерть не знает, когда начала плакать, но думает, что на её макияже это отразится не лучшим образом. А ещё она понимает, что плачет, наверное, больше о своей потере, чем о своем упрямом брате, который сам накликал на себя погибель — потому что гибкость была ниже его достоинства. Она будет тосковать по нему до тех пор, пока во Вселенной не погаснет последняя звезда.

— Сестра?

Его голос теперь звучит растерянно и почти обиженно, а так дело не пойдет, так в самом деле будет нехорошо. Она шумно сморкается в цветастый узорчатый платочек и принимает зов брата. Её макияж снова в идеальном порядке.

— Эй, Сон. Чё там, как ты? — она звучит почти так же бодро, как обычно.

— "Ничё" тут, — отвечает он, и эта фраза звучит так неуклюже-мило в его устах, что она удивленно улыбается. — Но я бы навестил тебя, если можно, — продолжает он.

— Да не вопрос, — говорит Смерть.

Он медленно материализуется в бледном туманном вихре, постепенно обретающем форму нескладной человеческой фигуры. Разворот его плеч, острые скулы, совершенно нечеловеческие глаза — всё осталось прежним, типичным для Морфея. Незнакомой выглядит только копна его непослушных белых волос, торчащих во все стороны. А ещё — мягкая, неуверенная линия рта.

Она улыбается своему новому-старому брату, и мысленно приказывает себе видеть его таким, какой он есть, а не искать отличия и совпадения.

У неё получается на какое-то мгновение, и неуверенность на его лице сменяется слабой улыбкой, которую ей почти больно видеть. Она отворачивается, и успевает заметить, как гаснет его улыбка.

— Ну что, как идет уборка в царстве Сна? — спрашивает она, закатывая рукав и погружая руку в мутную воду аквариума. Она достает из воды маленький керамический значок с надписью "Рыбалка запрещена!" и кладёт его, не вытирая, на стол. Сон наблюдает за ней с любопытством.

— Хорошо, я полагаю, — его голос звучит сдержанно. Вежливо. — Я восстановил всё, что было утрачено, оставив прежним только Канатчиков луг — он отказался от любых изменений.

Она кивает, с улыбкой вспоминая Гилберта.

— А на месте Его дворца я построил лабиринт из дерева, жимолости и роз с острыми шипами, — продолжает он.

Смерти интересно, что бы сказал на это Судьба.

— Мило, — говорит она. — Как ты его назвал?

— Я назвал его Лабиринт.

— Заковыристо. Ох! — вдруг оживлённо вскидывается она, прекращая чистить аквариум. — А там есть маленькие кукольные гоблины? А Болото вечной вони?

Сон недоуменно округляет глаза и это разом обезоруживает её.

— Нет, там нет Болота вечной вони, — говорит он. — И гоблинов.

Он делает небольшую паузу и затем продолжает:

— Ты думаешь, они там нужны? — спрашивает он с неуверенностью в голосе. На какое-то мгновение Смерти хочется обнять его, и этот порыв побуждает её ответить куда более мягко, чем она собиралась:

— Извини, просто я вспомнила фильм с Дэвидом Боуи. Я его обожаю, но думаю, ты никогда не смотрел. У меня где-то должен быть на диске, кстати. Ты бы хотел посмотреть? Он забавный. Там есть песни. Я знаю, тут должен быть где-то телевизор. 

— Не в этот раз. Спасибо, — Сон завороженно разглядывает комнату, и Смерть вдруг запоздало понимает, что для него обстановка выглядит незнакомой.

Со странным чувством она оглядывается по сторонам, будто тоже видит всё это впервые, и непроизвольно улыбается. Смерть смотрит на брата грустным извиняющимся взглядом.

— Да, мне бы тоже не помешало тут прибраться, — задумчиво произносит она.

Сон поднимает с заваленного барахлом кресла игрушечного медведя и недоуменно его разглядывает. Морфей выиграл игрушку для неё на какой-то ярмарке, и она почти может вспомнить запах хот-догов и сахарной ваты, и почти видит то выражение надменного достоинства, с которым он принял свой приз из рук толстого хозяина палатки, после того, как Смерть подбила его поучаствовать. Морфей подумал, что ей хочется получить игрушку, и прицельно сбил все кокосы (хоть хозяин палатки и приклеил их к опорам) разноцветными мячиками. Смерти же просто хотелось каким-то чудом приобщить своего вечно хмурого брата к веселью и побудить его радоваться жизни.

— Не ожидал, что твои владения выглядят вот так, — произнес Сон, глядя на игрушку, не показывая, что он вспомнил или узнал её. — Но мне нравится.

Сон осторожно передвигается по комнате, обходя мягкие тапочки в виде кроликов, раскиданные книги (Смерть вдруг чувствует укол совести — Люсьена бы удар хватил, случись ему увидеть, как она обращается с книгами), переступает через кальян, карты Таро, дуэльные шпаги, нотные листы, глянцевые журналы, крошки попкорна и прочее барахло, раскиданное по ковру. Он переводит взгляд с чашки с нарисованным Снупи на аквариум, заполненный зеленоватой водой.

— Что здесь такой бардак, ты имеешь в виду, — говорит она с улыбкой. Сон качает головой.

Внезапно Смерть вспоминает, с каким удивлением рассматривал всё это Орфей, когда нашел путь в её владения. Интересно, гадает она, помнит ли Сон его.

Ничего хорошего от таких мыслей не будет — Смерть вдруг понимает, что просто бередит рану, которая может сама затянуться, если её оставить в покое. Морфея больше нет, и это факт. Но есть Сон из Вечных, и он всё ещё её брат.

На мгновение ей перехватывает дыхание, и она не может вдохнуть — она знает, что такое случается со смертными. Но одно дело — знать, и совсем другое — чувствовать.

Он всё ещё смотрит на аквариум, и Смерть опять принимается за чистку, понимая, что ей неуютно под его взглядом. Он не Морфей.

Смерть наклоняет аквариум над раковиной и сливает воду, ополаскивает сосуд дважды под струей воды и затем наполняет его, сосредотачиваясь на своих действиях и не глядя на брата, который продолжает изучать её жилище.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Она наполняет аквариум свежей, чистой и прозрачной водой, водружает его на прежнее место и только потом окидывает его задумчивым взглядом.

— Потому что нужно её менять, — отвечает она. Зависает пауза. Он кивает, осторожно переступает через пластмассовую игрушечную косу, чтобы снова поместить игрушечного медведя на его прежнее место, и подходит к ней.

— Аквариум слишком маленький, — неожиданно произносит он, проводя кончиком пальца по толстому стеклянному краю аквариума. Она вопросительно смотрит на него. — Меня однажды тоже вот так держали под куполом в заточении. И... мне не понравилось.  
Он говорит неуверенно, и Смерть не знает — то ли из боязни обидеть её, то ли потому, что он плохо помнит эти события.

— Ну да, — фыркает она, закатывая глаза. — Но ты, дорогой — Сон из Вечных. Тебя держали в заточении, в то время как ты должен был царить над бесконечным пространством своих владений. Ну, или типа того. А эти малявки — просто золотые рыбки, которые по уровню развития интеллекта — ну.. как золотые рыбки.

Очень осторожно она берёт со стола чашку со Снупи и наклоняет её над аквариумом, выпуская рыбок обратно. Они вертятся в воде золотым блестящим вихрем, разевая крошечные рты. Смерть берёт в руки маленькую баночку и сыпет в воду немного рыбьего корма, который рыбки тут же начинают поедать.

— Вот видишь? Счастливы. Определенно, не самые умные, зато счастливые создания. — Смерть осторожно опускает в воду значок "Рыбалка запрещена!" и улыбается. Сон наблюдает за её действиями, и Смерть с удивлением отмечает, что он всё ещё выглядит встревоженным.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — спрашивает она, приглядываясь к нему. Он пожимает плечами, улыбнувшись краешком губ.

— Ты думаешь, я глупый. Я знаю, что рыбки не страдают от такой жизни, сестра, но я всё же могу видеть их крошечные сны. И мне просто не нравится, когда любое создание держат в неволе. Извини, я не критикую тебя и не хочу обидеть. Это твои владения.

— Вот что я скажу, младший братишка, — мягко произносит она, впервые глядя на него по-настоящему. — Ты изменился.

Он пожимает плечами, глядя в сторону.

— Да, мне уже сказали, — говорит он неожиданно сухим тоном, и она издает удивленный смешок.

Впервые она задумывается, сколько имен будет у этого воплощения Сна, и будет ли он обрастать ними, как делал Морфей, и будет ли он мудрее. Она понимает, что для нее будет большим наслаждением выяснять это.

— Возми их, — она импульсивно хватает со стола аквариум, так быстро протягивая его, что часть воды выплескивается на пол. Она чувствует прикосновение его холодных пальцев к своим, когда он принимает аквариум. Впервые за время своего визита Сон выглядит по-настоящему пораженным, принимая этот обременительный подарок. Он неуклюже прижимает аквариум к своей худой груди, его рубашка намокает.

— Ты отдаешь их мне?

— Называй это подарком на День рождения, или на новоселье, или как хочешь. Я не знаю. У меня на самом деле не очень получается ухаживать за домашними питомцами. Я думаю, ты присмотришь за ними лучше, Сон. Держи их в пруду, или в реке или хоть в океане.

На какое-то мгновение он выглядит неуверенным, а затем широкая улыбка появляется на его лице — и Смерть понимает, что поступила правильно.

— В Лабиринте есть пруды, — говорит он ей, пристально вглядываясь в аквариум и всё ещё улыбаясь. — Не все, конечно, подойдут таким малышам — кракен их точно испугает, а русалки могут и съесть. Но есть места потише и получше, глубокие и с интересными течениями. Да, я найду хорошее место для их снов.

Он собирается уходить, и Смерть неожиданно чувствует себя виноватой.

— Что ты хотел мне рассказать, когда звал меня? — спрашивает она.

Он бросает взгляд через плечо — его лицо наполовину скрыто спутанными волосами, и на долгое мгновение застывает без слов.

— Ничего, — наконец произносит он. Он разворачивается к ней и внимательно на неё смотрит, с выражением на лице, которое она не узнаёт. — Ничего особенного. Я просто.. почувствовал себя одиноким, наверное.

Смерть не знает, что сказать на это.

— Мэтью сказал мне, что лучшее, что может произойти на этой первой после моего пробуждения встрече — это паузы, заполненные неловким молчанием. Да и по-правде говоря, это был не лучший семейный ужин.

— Да уж. Мы, честно сказать, никогда не умеем показать себя с лучшей стороны, когда собираемся все вместе, разве не так? — говорит Смерть, вспоминая неуверенную доброту Страдания и тонкие насмешки Страсти. Смерть встретила его настолько радушно, насколько могла, и была искренней, хоть и по-прежнему болезненно переживает свою потерю.

— Я — это я, — произносит Сон, будто отвечая на её мысли. — Но я — также и он. Или это мы с ним — просто разные проявления одной и той же сущности. Я помню некоторые вещи, обрывки событий. Я помню тебя.

Он пожимает плечами, осторожно прижимая к груди аквариум, будто какое-то несказанно хрупкое сокровище.

— Я — не он, но я хотел бы, чтобы мы стали друзьями, — говорит Сон.

— Я тоже этого хочу, — откликается Смерть, совершенно искренне.

Его лицо освещается широкой улыбкой.

— Значит, у нас всё получится.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод для ЗФБ-2014


End file.
